


Summer day off

by Felhesznelenev



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Turtlecest, Underwater Sex, kiss, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felhesznelenev/pseuds/Felhesznelenev
Summary: The Turtles can finally rest a bit in the middle of Summer. They enjoying their time on the beach.





	Summer day off

**Author's Note:**

> Made it for the Sea Shells Fanbook.
> 
> Beta reader: AlessandraDC (http://alessandradc.deviantart.com/)

It's been a long time since the Turtles had a day off. Evil never sleeps, and heroes needs to take care of that. Leo and his brothers worked day by day fighting against crime, helping people out while they stayed in the shadows and of course saved the city many times from other creatures that made contact with the mutagen or from crazy humans who had powerful technology to conquer New York city.

It was the middle of summer and the turtles would really appreciate some vacation time. Even one day would be enough to refresh their minds and strengths. They pretty much liked that part when they fought against Bebop and Rocksteady in Brazil. Beautiful place, the water's temperature was good enough, but they weren't there for vacation. Plus they failed because of the lack of team work. But now they are better at that. They learned and grew stronger.

But they needed a day off. Even heroes need a summer vacation. Well, at least Mikey would say that and nobody would argue with that.

Splinter, as always, took a sit on his favorite chair in his room and sipped on his morning tea. Leonardo and his brothers stepped in slowly into Splinter's room.

"Excuse me, father," Leo cleared his throat. "Since we are doing a great job protecting the city, can you allow us to take a day off?" The leader in blue asked Splinter in the most polite way he could. Splinter was strict before they defeated the Shredder, but after that, and when they saved the city from Kraang, he became light-hearted and-

"No." Well....not that much to be honest. Splinter may not be sending his boys to the hashi as often as before, but giving permission for anything else other than training or saving the city, not really.

"Aw man, really?" Mikey whined. "But it's middle of summer, and we saved the city countless of times. Don't we deserve some rest?"

"You may never know when evil strikes again, my son. You always need to be prepared."

"Yeah," Raph crossed his arms. "That's why we are all dead tired."

Donnie stepped in a bit. "Raph has a good point, father. We all need some rest."

Splinter stood up and put his cup down on the table, raised his voice a bit. "My answer will be no."

"That's bull." Raph murmured. "C'mon guys, he won't change his mind."

Leo's brothers turned around and started to walk away, but Leo stepped in and continued.

"You're right father. We all should be prepared for what comes next. But in my opinion, a well rested ninja is more efficient than a tired one. We don't need a week, a few days would be enough."

The others stopped and looked back. Splinter rubbed his chin a few times then he let out a sigh.

"Two days. You may rest for two days. But after that, everything will be back into normal."

"Thank you, father." 

Leo smiled wide and bowed down, just like his brothers, except Mikey who jumped up and fist-pumped the air while he yelled "Yes!". All of them ran to the computer where Don sat down on his chair immediately and searched for places where they could rest and chill. Raph and Mikey tossed many ideas and suggestions to Donnie.

A few minutes later they all agreed to go to one of New York City's beaches, to a spot where nobody would be around, obviously. The Turtles went into their rooms and packed everything that was necessary. And when everybody was ready, they said good bye to their father and they went right to their chosen destination.

After some time, the Turtles finally arrived at the beach. Just like Donnie said, no one was around. True, the place didn't have as much sand as the ones where people were, but they were fine with that. It was enough for them. They put their stuff down on the grass and all of them took their clothes off. They wore only swimming trunks. Mikey quickly ran to the sandy part. He was so happy feeling the soft sand under his soles and between his toes, it made him happy. He ran a few circles, having fun in the sand.

Donatello chuckled and decided to join Mikey on the soft sand. Leo watched them while he enjoyed the warmth feeling of the sun. Raph stepped next to him.

"Good job, Leo." Raph smirked."We finally have a vacation."

"Yeah." Leo nodded. "Don't get me wrong, I like doing my job, but sometimes I really need some rest. I can do it with meditation, but relaxing on a beach is not the same like meditating in my room."

"I know. Punching and kicking my bag is also not the same as being on the beach."

"You workout for relaxation?" Leo smiled.

"It works for me." Raph smirked and watched his two brothers running on the sand.

"Why are we standing here?" Leo pushed Raph gently. "Let's join them!" And he ran to Mikey and Donnie. Raph followed him and soon they ended up chasing each other, stomping on the sand and laughing.

Later, only half of the sun was visible. The soft light of the sunset was reflected on the water, as it became calmer. Leo and Raph were still in the water, swimming and fooling around. Mikey was busy building sand castles while Donnie collected sea shells.

"Alright fearless," Raph swam closest to Leo. "How about a little swimming race?"

"Sounds good to me." Leo smirked. "Where should be the finish line?"

Raph pointed to a tree where one of the branches bowed down all the way, its tip touching the water.

"The first one who grabs the branch, wins."

"I'm in." Leo nodded.

Both of them were ready, they lined up to make it fair. Raph counted down from three and they started to swim to the branch. Raph's swimming technique was powerful, he was able to swing his arms in big circles and that made him faster. However it was more tiring and he needed to slow down to regain his strength. Leo was smarter. He avoided making big and tiring moves so he could swim without stopping. He was not as fast as Raph, but he always passed Raph whenever he slowed down. Both of them were so close to the branch, raising their hands to it, but it was Leo who grabbed it first. It wasn't even a second delay when Raph grabbed it. They were so equal. They had different techniques of swimming but all in all they were pretty equal. Even if one of them was a tiny bit better.

"I win." Leo panted and tried to catch his breath. Good thing the water wasn't deep enough on that part so they could put their feet down and rest.

"Yeah." Raph coughed. He had swallowed some water and once it went inside his nostrils.

"You weren't bad, but you need to practice your swimming method."

"Wow, Leo, I didn't know this would end in another lecture."

"I wasn't lecturing, just saying. But if it makes you feel better, I will shut up."

"Alright."

Both Leo and Raph laughed and after their little race, they admired the sunset.

"It's beautiful." Leo sighed.

"It is." Raph tried to memorize this moment and the view. It's not a thing they could see everyday down in the sewers. There was no sun or moon. They can only see it when they are up on the surface but they can't enjoy the view much because they're always in the middle of a mission.

Leo leaned his head on Raph's shoulder. It made Raph blush, but he didn't mind. In fact, he wrapped his arm around Leo and moved him closer to his body.

"I'm glad we are here. That I'm here with you." Leo smiled bright.

"I feel the same, fearless."

Raph looked to his brother's face and Leo did the same. Both of them admired each opther's happiness and Leo made his first move to kiss Raph on the lips. Raph was surprised but he didn't back up. He kissed back and both of them held their shared kiss. Their tongues slowly touched each other's and both of them moaned. When their heads separated from each other's, a thin line of saliva connected their lips.

Raph panted, and his bulge was already big under his swimming trunks.

"I'm sorry." Leo looked away. "I shouldn't do that."

"No, It's okay. Hell, it was more than okay. I loved it."

Leo looked back with a surprised expression. Did he have feelings for him as well? Or they shared a kiss because they were so happy? Leo didn't know the answer, but he couldn't think any further because it was Raph's turn now to give him a deep kiss on the lips. Leo gladly accepted Raph's big lips and his invading tongue inside his mouth. During their kiss, Raph's hands wandered down over Leo's lower body, gently exploring his waist, the back of his shell, and his butt.

Raph slid his hands inside Leo's swimming trunks and stroked the leader's perfectly shaped buttocks. It felt good for Raph he had to grab it and squeeze it. Leo tilted his head back, broke the kiss with this and let out a moan. It made Raph smirk and blush at the same time.

Raph kept playing with Leo's ass and soon he started to play with Leo's tail as well with one hand. Leo almost clinged onto Raph letting out churring sounds. Both of their swimming trunks got tighter as their bulge got bigger.

"Do you want this Leo?" Raph was impatient. He wanted Leo so badly, he didn't even know why he asked for permission. But it was Leo, it was the right thing to ask him. Maybe he didn't want to go any further than kissing and touching. Maybe he don't want him at all, maybe he-

"Yes Raph, I want you."

Well, nevermind. If Leo was in, then Raph would be inside Leo. Soon.

Raph crouched down under the water and pulled down Leo's swimming trunks. His penis was half erected already. He placed his palm around Leo's shaft and started to stroke it all the way up to his tip and back down. Leo panted between his churrs as Raph teased him. Soon the teasing strokes turned into a firm grip and pumping movements. If it wasn't enough for Leo, Raph even played with Leo's balls with his other hand. Leo placed his hands on both of Raph's shoulders and moaned. Leo was hard in no time and some precum appeared on his tip.

Raph let his leader's cock go and stood up to breathe some oxygen.

"So far so good?" Raph said with a cocky smile on his face.

"Yeah." Leo panted.

Raph started to pump his own half erected dick after he got rid off his swimming trunks as well. It didn't take long to make his penis rock hard, he just needed to stare at Leo and remember how he teased Leo's cock. It was enough for him.

"Turn around, Leo."

Leo nodded and showed his shell to Raph. Raphael grabbed his shaft and rubbed his tip on Leo's entrance. Leo bit his lower lip as Raph's thick shaft tried to go inside. A few pokes later, Raph's lenght slowly slid inside Leo's butthole. Slowly and gently, all the way in. Raph didn't want to hurt Leo, he would even pull it out immediately if his brother yelled to stop or because of pain. But there was none of that. Leo moaned. Almost as loud as when he was arguing with Raph back at home. Raph full lenght was deep inside Leo. It was warm and tight as well. Leo could feel how Raph's shaft throbbed inside him. Even that sweet little prostate got a nice pressure. Leo was always the silent one, but Raph was sure he would make Leo scream loud by stimulating that glory ball of Leo's.

"Ready?" God, he hoped Leo said yes. He wanted to do it now. Not minutes later, now!

"J-Just give me a few seconds."

....Fine. As you command, oh fearless leader Leonardo. At least that's what Raph wanted to say, but he remained silent. But Leo said a few seconds, so he could wait that long, not much of a big deal. Until then Raph stroked Leo's arms. It worked though, it made Leo relax a bit more. Is this what he wanted? A little caring before the action? Probably.

"Okay, Raph. You can go."

YES! Finally It was happening! Raph thought this to himself, but he always remembered himself that he should go nice and easy at first. Then he could go whatever pace he liked. He would read Leo's signs anyway. The more Leo moaned, the more he could and would get.

Raph started to fuck his brother, slowly. Every push caused a nice pressure on Leo's prostate and another churr. Leo moved his arms down to Raph's waist to hold himself steady as possible, while Raph got the sign and almost hugged his brother closer to him.

If someone was watching their mating, it would look pretty ridiculous, since only their heads were above the water, Leo almost tilting his head back on Raph's, making an "Oh" face. But nobody knew that the real action happened under the water. Well actually a few fish saw Raph's slow penetrating action, but they swam away, not being interested at all.

Raphael's strength and speed increased. They held on to each other harder and Leo tilted his head back more. He could feel Raph's precum start to paint his inner walls. it felt so good both for them, but suddenly Raph stopped and pulled his penis out from his leader. Leo looked back at him with a confused look.

"Let's continue underwater." Again, Raph showed his cocky smile.

"I don't think it would be a good idea, Raph."

"C'mon, it will be more interesting. Take it as a different kind of ninja training. Holding your breath as much as you can. I mean, who knows if we need to fight with someone under water."

Raph had a good point. They should be always prepared in any kind of situation.

"Alright," Leo sighed. "But if I need air then you will let me go, got it?"

"Yeah."

Both of them took a big breath in as they moved down underwater. Leo lay down on his shell. Tried to make himself comfortable. There were some rocks close to his shell in case if he needed to stay stiff when Raph humped him harder. Well, staying stiff as much he could. Physics were different under water. Raphael knelt down close to Leo's lower body, grabbed his penis and carefully inserted back into his leader's entrance. Leo wanted to moan, but he reminded himself not to, else he would lose precious oxygen. Raph bent down closer to his brother's body, he pinned Leo's arms down to hold him steady and he began to move his lower body back and forth. Leo tilted his head back and a few bubbles escaped from his mouth. Raph let Leo's right arm go and the leader quickly moved his hand to his own mouth to not open it any further.

It was really a hard task. It was really good for training reasons, but at the same time being pleasured was more like an impossible training, but Leo sure did his best to make it to the end. But it made things harder for him when Raph decided to increase his pace and strength. Good thing the water didn't let Raph move faster and harder, Leo would scream out his lungs for sure. But it was enough for him to wiggle his throbbing shaft. It didn't take long and Leo came. It was impossible to hold back any longer. The pumping feeling and especially the pressure on his prostate made the leader give in. It was weird watching sperm drops swimming in the water, literally in every direction. But Leo couldn't watch anything, only stars as he shut his eyes when Raph released his load inside his brother. The leader screamed into the water and quickly put another hand on his mouth after Raph released him from the grip. Raph pulled his cock out and grabbed his brother and together they stood up, breathing in oxygen, deeply.

"Phew..." Leo panted hard. "Now that was...pretty good."

"Indeed..." Raph also panted. He thought he could hold his air in longer, but his movements ate up a lot of his energy. He grabbed both of their swimming trunks nearby, swam on the surface of the water. Both turtles walked out from the water and lay down on the soft sandy part.

"Did I hurt you, Leo?"

"Not at all. I enjoyed it a lot."

That made the big turtle smirk.

"Too bad we were under water. I wanted to hear you moaning."

"Well," Leo laughed, "This wasn't our last time having sex."

"Oh, so you want more?"

"Do you?"

"Of course I want more."

Both laughed and looked up to the sky until the sun went down.

"We should go back to the others." Leo sat up.

"Yeah." Raph agreed and gave Leo's swimming trunks back.

Leo and Raph put their swimming trunks back on and walked back to Mikey and Donnie, to enjoy the rest of their vacation together.


End file.
